Surface-reinforced foam articles, which can be surfboards, airplane wings, etc., are often formed by laying fiberglass cloth against the walls of a mold cavity and impregnating the cloth with a resin by squeegying it on. The resin-impregnated cloth is allowed to dry and cure, and the dry cloth is trimmed so it does not overhang the flanges of the mold that extend beyond the cavity. A foamable material is poured on top of the impregnated cloth, and the mold is closed to allow the foamable material to expand and fill the region inside the fiberglass. This method has several disadvantages, including the relatively long time required to squeegy on the resin and let it dry and cure, the fact that gas produced by foaming often cannot escape so that it leaves voids that result in weak spots, and the considerable weight of the solid (nonfoam) laminating resin near the surface. Another technique is to lay dry fiberglass cloth on the mold walls before pouring in foaming plastic. This technique can leave weakened surface areas where fiberglass does not lie close against the surface, can leave elongated foam cells near the surface where gas bubbles expand along the fibers of the fiberglass, and can leave projecting fiberglass strands as a result of sanding during finishing. A technique for molding surface-reinforced foam articles which minimized the required time for construction while creating an article that was free of voids and other irregularities, would be of considerable value.